1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ribbon apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ribbon strip and curl apparatus wherein the same is arranged to simultaneously strip and curl a ribbon relative to a spool for use in adornment of packages and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The removal of ribbon from a spool and its subsequent curling by individuals for use as adornments such as in floral bouquets, packaging, and the like is a time-consuming process frequently requiring a plurality of tools to effect the initial removing of the ribbon from associated spool and its subsequent curling at a free distal end of the ribbon as used in the creation of ribbon bows and the like. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,051 to Pickering, et al. sets forth a ribbon bow formed with curled edges thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,712 to Theno sets forth decorative gift wrapping ribbons as examples in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,648 to Cheng sets forth a decorative bow and its method of creation utilizing press structure.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,178 to Labrosse, et al. sets forth a pre-fabricated bow ribbon utilizing curled free edges.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved ribbon strip and curl apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.